


1:42

by alfredvonkrolock



Series: Riverdale Drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Demisexual Jughead Jones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredvonkrolock/pseuds/alfredvonkrolock
Summary: Jughead and Archie get high up in the redhead's bedroom.





	1:42

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute between the two boys. Plus the idea of a really high Archie is appealing to me.

Jughead was sitting on the edge of Archie’s bed, eyeing the posters his best friend had put up. They were pretty average for a teenanger - bands, swimsuit models, the usual. It was definitely a different direction than what Jughead had up in his own room - quotes from famous authors, a lot of Poe inspired things, and old Hollywood film posters. 

 

It was just after midnight when the boys had gotten back from a showing of some football movie at the Riverdale 12. It wasn’t the drive-in theatre, that’s for sure, but it did have a charming quality about it that most theatres no longer have. 

 

Jug was still staring at a Guns N Roses poster, lost in thought, when Archie walked in with a towel still tied around his waist. His hair was still matted to his head from the shower and rivulets of water streaked down his neck onto his back and torso. 

 

“Alright Jug, what do you wanna do? Dad’s already asleep so we can’t be loud.” He walked over to his dresser and fished around for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, his usual sleeping wear. “We could go to Pop’s and grab a milkshake? Ya know, since we don’t have school tomorrow. Or we could just kick back and watch another movie.” 

 

Jughead glanced at Archie for a moment before rising from the bed. “Actually,” he said. “I have a better idea.” He crossed the room towards his backpack and unzipped the front pocket. After a second or two of digging, he pulled out a small, vacuum sealed bag of something green. Archie’s eyes went wide at the realization.

 

“Juggie, are you crazy? We can’t smoke pot in here, my dad’ll kill us!” 

 

“Relax Archie. We’ll open the window and put your towel against the door so no smoke leaves that way. And besides, he’s asleep; he’s not going to sniff us out in his dreams.” 

 

Going back to the pocket, Jughead removed a small object about five inches in length - it was a mix of purples, blues, and blacks. Archie thought it looked a lot like a galaxy, even though he had no idea what the instrument was. Jughead could see the confusion on his face as he studied the pipe.

 

“This, my dear friend, is a crystal pipe.”

 

“How does it work?”

 

“Wait - you don’t know how a pipe works?”

 

Archie blushed, sitting on his bed. “No. I’ve never smoked anything. I mean I’ve seen my dad smoke cigarettes, but that was a long time ago. And I feel like it probably doesn’t work the same?”

 

Chuckling, Jughead rose and sat on the bed next to his best friend. He raised the pipe up so the two of them could see it clearly and began to point out the few simple parts of the piece. 

 

“This hole here is called the bowl; it’s where the weed goes. This little one  _ here _ is the carb, which just allows the chamber to be cleared out after you finish breathing it all in. And then  _ this _ is the mouthpiece, where you inhale. Easy enough?”

 

Archie nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, I guess. Can I, uhm, change first? Before we smoke?”

 

Nodding, Jughead retrieved his grinder from his bag and set to work on making the first bowl. While Archie was changing, he glanced up a couple of times. The redhead was facing opposite of him, leaving Jug with a view of his defined back. It was nice, he had to admit, but it wasn’t the reason he found himself having feelings for Archie.

 

Hell, it wasn’t the abs either. Or the deep eyes that take you in. It was his personality - the fact that Archie was loyal and willing to protect his friends from anything. It was the fact that Archie so quickly offered up his home to Jughead; a place with a roof and a comfortable bed. Granted, it was on an air mattress on the floor, but it popped after the first week of him being here. The two now shared the football player’s full bed, and it’s caused no issue. Jug has a smaller frame, he doesn’t take up much room. 

 

No, Jughead Jones had feelings for Archie because he was, well,  _ Archie _ . There isn’t a way to really describe it, especially since those feelings had come out of nowhere. He just knew he had no romantic intentions for anyone - until last year, when he’d asked the redhead to go road tripping with him.  

 

“You finished?”

 

Jughead was pulled from his thoughts, a freshly clothed Archie standing before him. “Yeah,” he said. “Let me grab my lighter and I’ll show you how this baby works.”

 

After retrieving the lighter from his bag, Jughead sat back onto the bed, patting the spot next to him. Bringing the pipe to his lips, he lit the weed in the bowl and inhaled making sure to point out when he lifted his finger from the carb. The familiar burn in his lungs made him close his eyes, letting himself hold it in for a moment. Exhaling, he let his head fall back. 

 

“God, that’s nice. Did you open the window, Archie?” Jughead asked. He heard the other boy mutter a quiet “shit” before jumping off the bed and opening the window. There was a slight chill to the autumn air and Jughead smiled. It was the perfect weather.

 

“Can I try it?”

 

Opening his eyes, Jug found Archie watching him with a confused look. “Yeah,” he replied. “Did you understand how it’s done?”

 

Archie nodded, taking the pipe and lighter when it was extended to him. “So I just... light it and inhale?”

 

“At the same time.”

 

“Right. At the same time.” Archie still looked unsure, but proceeded to put the pipe to his mouth and light the weed. He inhaled too strongly, however, because he ended up coughing. Jughead chuckled softly as he took the pipe that his friend extended to him. 

 

“You have to do it slowly. You can’t just breathe in really fast because it’s going to make you choke. Here, watch me again.”

 

Archie, still coughing (at least quieter) watched how Jughead slowly inhaled the smoke from the pipe. As he expelled the smoke from his lungs, Archie noted the expression on his face, the way Jughead’s lips almost curled into a smile - but before he could be caught, he diverted his eyes to the pipe. 

 

“Can I try again?”

 

Jughead passed the pipe, starting to feel the effect of the THC in his system. Everything had seemed to slow down so he gazed over at the clock to see the time - 12:39. 

 

After Archie had finished without coughing, he pulled his legs up underneath him and faced Jughead. “So,” he asked. “How exactly do you know when you’re high?”

 

“Well I don’t really know how to describe it. Uh... you’ve seen Star Wars, right?”

“Yeah?”

 

“You know when they go into lightspeed or some shit?” 

 

“I think so.”

 

“Well when all the stars outside of the ship blur and like...  _ whoosh _ . That’s what it feels like. It’s a mental  _ whoosh _ .”

 

Archie only nodded, looking up at the ceiling. “How long does it normally take?”

 

“This is your first time. It won’t take long at all. I’d give it about five minutes. Maybe ten at the most.” 

 

The redhead nodded again, reclining back so he was laying on the bed. The two sat there, silence dripping for what felt like hours - in reality, it was no more than fifteen minutes. 

 

“Juggie?” Archie’s voice sounded groggy and scratchy - a sure sign of someone who’d recently smoked. “Do you like Betty?”

 

Letting the room fall back into a silence for a few moments, Jughead responded. “No, I don’t think I do.” 

 

“Well if you don’t like her, why does she make you light up like that?” 

 

“She just does. Why, are you jealous, Andrews?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

There was more silence, followed by the sounds of sheets rustling and the bed’s weight shifting. Jughead’s eyes were closed but he knew the bed enough to scoot over closer to the wall to let Archie lay down. 

 

“I can’t tell if...” Jughead trailed off, mouth dry. Licking his lips he found the courage to continue on. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” 

 

“I don’t know if I am...” 

 

Jughead’s eyes sprang open. He turned his head to the right to see his best friend curled next to him, bloodshot eyes gazing up at him. 

 

Time seemed to stop. His breath hitched in his throat.

 

He leaned over, his face inching closer to Archie’s, their lips getting closer. And then, they touched and it was like a dam bursting open. 

 

Hands were suddenly cradling his cheeks, teeth hungrily grazing his lips. 

 

Hours passed. Or so the two boys thought; lost in the bliss of exploring their mouths and jaws, ears and necks. Nothing dirty happened, but there was a craving from both boys that just didn’t seem like it could be quenched. 

 

Now Archie laid beside him, arms wrapped tight around Jughead. He smiled in his sleep, his hair dusting his forehead. 

 

Jughead looked over at the bedside clock, the numbers changing before his eyes. It was 1:42 in the morning.

 

Who knew that three numbers could actually mean more than anything? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! All comments and criticism appreciated - and if you feel so inclined to follow my tumblr, it's:
> 
> anatolesteele.tumblr.com


End file.
